


His Love Cannot Be Found In Dreams

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be afraid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love Cannot Be Found In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things from the prompt “Four kisses that weren’t real and one that was.”

It was like looking at some twisted version of a photo album. Animated Polaroids dancing before his eyes, their images played out on a stage, and Jack was in the front row.

He felt that trademark grin with its full bottom lip against his own, reverberating a soft huff of laughter from his partner. Closely shorn, but still styled black hair running through his fingertips, and a frame, shorter, but more solid against his own. “[Friends with benefits, eh Jack?](http://i44.tinypic.com/hwd5xf.jpg)”

He could feel the medals from the other man’s uniform press as they stood chest to chest. Another set of lips, another smirk, but this one much thinner, not so much cocky as self-imposing. The body moulding to his own, wrapping around him in any space it could find. “We’re bad boys, Jack. Whatcha gonna do?”

“[Whatcha gonna do?](http://i44.tinypic.com/fnsccj.jpg)”

These lips were hard. Demanding against his own. Jack’s hands found the face, skin pulling into a frown, angry puffs of air from flaring nostrils. His partner was crowding him, pushing him back as their lips held firm. “[I’ll have your ass on a platter, O’Neill.](http://i41.tinypic.com/34oybyp.jpg)”

Vertigo took over and Jack found himself upside down, cradled in arms and drowning in the smell of aftershave. The kiss was messy and uncoordinated and ended with his partner’s saliva running down his chin. Jack looked up at a goggle-eyed expression.

“[Just like riding a wormhole, right Colonel?](http://i43.tinypic.com/2yu0yex.jpg)”

Jack’s eyes flew open as he bolted upright. Taking a moment or two to realise he was safe in his own bed, soft sheets, the beginnings of sunrise and his lover sleeping soundly right next to him. Jack let his heartbeat slow, taking deep breaths and bemoaning his nightmare.

His lover stirred, warm dark eyes searching Jack’s, silently asking his troubles.

“It’s nothing, baby” Jack replied. Reaching over to caress a cheek. “Nothing you can’t take me away from right now”. [And with that Jack bent over to gently kiss his lover awake](http://i44.tinypic.com/6ie79k.jpg).


End file.
